Adonis Grayson
| cross = | years = 2003–11, 2013– | first = February 9, 2003 | last = | family = Grayson, D'Angelo | alias = | born = | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = | spouse = Lexie Grayson (2006–08) Kelly Summers (2009–10, 2013–) | romances = | father = Nicholas Grayson | mother = Amelia Forrester | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = | stepfather = Andrew Jones | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Channing Cooper III E.J. Grayson | halfsisters = Delia Summers Nikki Mitchell Kiriakis Avery Cooper | sons = Aaron Grayson Tyler Grayson | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = | stepdaughters = | grandsons = | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Terry Grayson Dante D'Angelo | grandmothers = Valerie Grayson Katheryn Forrester | uncles = | aunts = Vicki McAvoy Vivian Porter | nephews = | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = }} Harper Nicholas Grayson ( Jones) is a from the original series, Generations of Jericho. Creation Background Characterization Backstory |-|Birth and childhood= Harper Grayson was born Harper Andrew Jones on January 27, 1981 to Dr. Andrew Jones and his wife, Amy. Harper also has an older brother named Brandon. However, Harper's life is disrupted when Andrew and Amy divorce in 1984. Amy retains custody of Brandon while Andrew raises Harper in New York. Harper is primarily raised by his grandmother, Rita Jones due to the fact that his father works all the time. Harper doesn't remember what his mother looks like because after the divorce, Andrew gets rid of all their family photos. |-|Teen years= |-|College years= Storylines 2003–11 In March 2003, Harper comes to Jericho to attend medical school immediately after college to be near his mother. Though she is happy to see him, Harper notices she is uncomfortable when he meets her husband, Nicholas Grayson. 2003–11 Harper manages to track his mom down in Jericho City and is shocked to learn that Nicholas Grayson is his biological father Harper comes to Jericho City in 2003 and is quickly revealed to be the illegitimate son of Nick and Amelia Grayson stolen at birth by Pamela Cooper and Dante D'Angelo. Grayson later reunites with his high school sweetheart, Michelle Spencer. However the relationship ends due to Grayson blaming himself for Michelle's rape at the hands of his best friend Benny and his unwillingness to consummate their relationship. Grayson then falls for his stepsister, Lexie Grayson and just before their wedding, her ex-husband Dario Hernandez reveals that their divorce was never finalized and that he wants her back. After Lexie rejects Dario and obtains a divorce, Grayson and Lexie marry on June 12, 2006. In early 2007, Lexie learns she is pregnant but admits that Dario could be the child's father. Grayson is devastated to learn that he isn't the father of her unborn child. A devastated Grayson files for divorce and leaves town in the spring of 2007. Grayson makes a surprise return on Thanksgiving in 2008 with Michelle on his arm. That same night, he proposes to her and she happily accepts. 2013– References Grayson James|date=May 12, 2013|accessdate=May 12, 2013}}}} External Links Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:Characters introduced in 1981 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Grayson family Category:1981 births